Wreck-it Ralph: The Adventures
by Eternal Dreams of Blue
Summary: Series of Ralph and company's adventures after the movie.


**AN: Well, my first intention was to make this a oneshot covering the friendship of Ralph and Felix after the movie adventure, but I guess it turned into a normal chaptered fic. Let's see how this turns out, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph, or any of the related characters or places. Those belong to Disney. I just like the movie! X3**

_*clink*_

In the heart of Litwak's Arcade, every last resident of the arcade game _Fix-it Felix, Jr._, jolted with excitement as the sudden sound of a coin being inserted into the game by an eager player reached their ears. This was the long-awaited signal for Wreck-it Ralph, Fix-it Felix, and all the villagers of Niceville to begin another round of classic battle between hero and villain.

As the 8-bit theme song of the game played, the villain of the game, with wild, spiked brown hair and enormous fists, appeared on the very top of the building, jumping up and down with a raged expression on his face

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" was the traditional battle-cry of Wreck-it Ralph, as a dialogue bubble popped over his head, displaying the words of his cry before the player.

Below on the ground, a vertically-challenged man, bearing blue clothing and a magnificent golden hammer, scurried out on-screen. With a lift of his hammer, he responded to the villain's threat with a heroic smile. On his shirt was a patch which read, in white cursive font—"_Felix_".

"I can fix it!"

Such was the typical day at the office for our video game friends. Their line of work was truly unique—their job was specifically to entertain customers at the arcade. The hero, controlled by the player, leapt about on window sills of a penthouse, repairing the damage caused by the wreck-happy villain with a knock of his hammer. More often than not, this would result in Felix succeeding in saving the building from destruction, and the Niceville residents would toss Ralph off the edge of the building into a large puddle of mud, and the game would then be concluded.

For a normal human, this process, upon being repeated as constantly as it was, would grow tiresome and disinteresting. However, for Ralph, Felix, and everyone else in Niceville, it was their livelihood.

"Closing time, kids!"

Outside the console, Mr. Litwak's voice called to every player in the arcade. Many of them sighed and let out disappointed aww's, but none of them had the choice to remain. Luckily for the girl who was playing Felix and Ralph's game, she had managed to finish victoriously just seconds before Litwak called for closing time. She and the dozens of other kids and teenagers filed out of the arcade, as Mr. Litwak bid them a good night and stated that he hoped to see them the following day. After that, the owner of the arcade proceeded to carry out every step in responsibility shutting down the place of business. He checked all the consoles, cleaned up a bit, and soon turned the lights off.

With that, he left, and locked the doors behind him.

Almost immediately, a collective sigh of relief could be heard from every console in the arcade. Now that the place was closed, all the characters had a chance to breathe!

Back within Fix_-it Felix, Jr._, Felix had put away his glorious hammer and had gone over to offer his associate Ralph a hand from the villain's collapsed position in the mud.

"Heya, Ralph. Not too shabby out there today!" Felix easily began a conversation, with a friendly smile. He offered a hand to the huge man in overalls.

"Thanks, Felix." Ralph pushed himself to his knees, pausing a moment to wipe the mud from his face. He smiled slightly and accepted Felix's hand, which was a great deal smaller than Ralph's.

Felix grunted as he helped pull Ralph to his feet. "You seem to be doing quite well after all that doubt about being a bad guy. I'm proud of ya, buddy."

"Well, I gotta say, I could do without the mud puddle." Ralph chuckled, brushing some more mud from his orange plaid shirt. "But it's worth it to be me for me."

Felix pushed up the brim of his hat to look up at the broad-shouldered Ralph. "It's been pretty busy recently, hasn't it? Must be summer out there in the human world. I've barely had any time to spend with Tamora." He chuckled slightly at himself, as a slight blush rose to his cheeks at the mention of the name Tamora.

Ralph smirked at him teasingly. Tamora—otherwise known as Sergeant Calhoun, was a valiant woman and soldier character from the third-person battle game _Hero's Duty_, which neighboured _Fix-it Felix, Jr._, in the arcade. Felix and she had encountered while searching for Ralph after Ralph had supposedly "gone turbo", and both began to develop feelings for each other in the meantime. After the end of Ralph's adventure and the defeat of King Candy, Felix and Tamora had gotten married. Felix was terribly enamored of the sergeant, and Ralph liked to tease him every now and then for that.

"Ha… well, er, enough of that." Felix coughed, realizing he had sort of drifted off into a daydream about his girl. He looked nervously back at Ralph, noting the smirk he was receiving from his friend. "….. h-how about we head over to Tapper's, then? Drink's on me."

"Sure thing." Ralph nodded, and turned to follow his shorter companion towards the car which would transport them to the game station. It wasn't but a short distance away from the penthouse building beside which they had been previously conversing, and they promptly hopped in and was off to the station.

The two sat silently for the few moments that they rode, and thusly did the ride pass quickly. In no time at all, they had reached the station, and disboarded. All around them walked many other characters from the different games that were in Litwak's Arcade. At one point, they had fled in fear every time they laid on Ralph. However, now that the villain had proved himself to be of decent morals, they relaxed and nodded at him in acknowledgement of his presence.

"Remember, don't ever die outside of your game! You'll never regenerate, ever!"

Ralph eyed the advertisement playing nearby, with the image of the blue hero of the game _Sonic the Hedgehog_, Sonic. "You know, I never did get to visit all the games in the arcade. I wonder what some of the others are like."

"Oh, you know… if you've seen one, you've seen them all." Felix replied nonchalantly, fiddling with his hammer on his belt. "Which ones did you go to, other than _Sugar Rush_ and _Hero's Duty_?"

"Well… actually, those were the only two I managed to get to." Ralph looked back at Felix. "I go to Pac-Man's game every now and then for the Bad Guy Anon, but that's it." He chuckled. "I always get in trouble for hijacking the cherry from there."

"Is that where it went? Pac-Man was telling me just the other day that he was in a game, and the cherry was missing!" Felix exclaimed.

"Hahah! Whoops." Ralph brushed some fingers through the hair on the back of his head sheepishly.

Felix shook his head at Ralph. "Like villain, like bad guy… so is that the only three games you went to?"

"Yeah…. I guess so."

"Well, then…" Felix sprang up with a _boing_ to give his taller friend a jovial punch on the shoulder. "We've got to get you out more, pal!"

The two friends smiled at each other. It wasn't too long ago they hadn't wanted much to do with one another. Now they were getting along like old friends.

All of a sudden, red lights began to flash all over the station area, and an ear-splitting alarm played loudly above their heads. Everyone within the station clasped their hands against their ears in confusion.

"What's happened?" Ralph yelled.

"What?" Felix shouted back, unable to hear him over the alarm.

"I SAID WHAT'S HAPPENI—" Ralph began to shout loudly back, but when Felix continued to raise puzzled eyebrows back at him, he gave up. He turned to frowningly glance around.

The guards posted at the entrances to other game worlds were going crazy everywhere. It was as if something greatly unacceptable had passed through the borders, but so far, nothing could be seen. Havoc spread throughout the station, and some of the passerbys began to panic, though they had absolutely no idea what was occurring.

"HEY! What's that?!" Felix hollered.

Ralph, of course, could not understand him, but noted that his lips were moving and that a worried expression was on his face. Following the repair man's blue eyes, he looked up.

In the shadows, hidden from the rest of the panicked video game characters, was something. At first, it was hard to make out what. Slowly, it began to form in a blinding color of pixels. Soon, it was clear that this was a person.

Ralph and Felix blinked. Before their very eyes, the form of Vanellope von Schweetz had appeared.

**Hm… not a very interesting first chapter. Even I'm not sure where this could go. If you like this story, review!**


End file.
